To understand
by Justadullperson
Summary: Nami tries to write a strory about her life in a different way, and Zoro accidently hears it. The thing is, is it about him?


**I wrote this story when I was lightheaded. I just write, whether it's bad, good or with spellings mistake. Peace.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own One Piece.**

**To understand**

"_I've never thought much about life until recently. Not that I'm all into this stuff, but when you really do sit down by yourself, your brain does work by itself. Not that there's anything wrong with that, nevertheless you will someday think about it. Usually life is nothing more than just being born, growing up, become a child, teenager, adult, old and then die. But when we really think about it, there's so much more to that, like the details. Every person has different so called "details" in their life. Like my own, is way different than everybody else's. One of the details that most people cherish the most is the one called "love". Even so, there are so many categories under this big one… Like "crush", "first love", "first heartbreak" or "true love". Not that I ever really took this subject as an important thing in life, but then again, those who usually say this end up being tangled up in this "love". And as someone said: "Love that occurs suddenly takes a long time to heal_1_" And what really annoys me, is that it's true. When you fall hard, you fall REALLY hard right? So where am I going with this? Well, don't know really. Just thought about it. Unless I am really going somewhere with this? Well yeah, maybe I am. The first time that I ever experience some sort of "love" I really don't remember. Well not my first time though. But I do remember, when I did think if I was. Not that this guy was any special (Well so I thought) but he did make me think about certain things. You know the things that make you keep thinking about it? And you keep asking yourself if you're actually into this person, and then you tell yourself that it's stupid, and that you're just tired or something like that? Well this person sure did make me think all this. The first time we met though, was a surprise. And before I knew it, we ended up living together. Well, not just the two of us but with someone else too. And from that day on, he was there 24hr in my life. It was not like he and I were together or anything, heck we barely spoke to each other. It was more a quarrel, because we're too different. The love thing was actually my own fault. I was the one who teased him first, and suddenly he was with me the whole time, where ever we went. He was like my own personal bodyguard, which was nice since I am a weakling myself, and if I'd ever get into trouble, he would be there and I'd run away. Well so I though. After that, more people started to live with us, and to be honest, I didn't mind at all. I really like everyone. I could keep going on about all this, but to be honest… Even though we spent time together, I didn't really appreciate it. I didn't think that there was no need to, you know? I thought that my so called feelings were just messing with me, because everyone has their needs. But it first hit me that I in fact, had feelings for this person. The reason why, was when we were apart for a long time. I suddenly realize how lonely it was. Of course I'd missed the others too, but the person that I cared the most at that time was that person. Strange huh? Well "love" is strange. And even though we are all together and living together again, I still haven't done anything about it. Stupid, but wise. Why you ask? Well… I think when I first started to fall for this person, it was just a crush. But then it became what most would call "love". But to me it was something different. I would rather call it "understanding". Again why you ask? Well, because I truthfully don't think I am at that point yet. But only at the stage where I truthfully understand this person. I don't have any lack of self-confidence. To be honest.. I don't think this person would turn me down. Unless it was a bad timing and all these feelings developed at a bad time. So I rather keep it all to myself, and then truly fall in love and wait for the right moment to confess. And hopefully this person has been thinking about the same." _

Zoro: "….."

Nami: "Arrrgh… not good! Man! I suck at writing! It sounds like I'm high or something!"

Zoro: "Who are you writing about..?"

*FREEZE* *Turns head around*

Nami: "OMG ZORO! HOW THE HECK DID YOU COME IN HERE?! DON'T YOU KNOCK?!"

Zoro: "I did, but you didn't answer. So I walked in, and it turned out that miss navigator was writing a story about her life, and reading it out loud."

Nami: "How much did you hear?! And it wasn't about me!"

Zoro: "All of it…"

Nami: "Don't you dare telling anyone about it! I swear I will.."

Zoro: "Relax… I don't give a shit… Foods ready, so move your ass and get going. The stupid cook won't let anyone eat unless you and Robin are there. And I am starving!"

Nami: "Cool down dumbass! I'm coming!"

Both went to the dining room, but before going in, Zoro suddenly stopped. Nami didn't know what was up, but it didn't seem like he moving. Instead she got irritated and pushed him. "Oi, weren't you the one who wanted to eat? If so, then don't stand there, but keep moving!" she yelled. Then, he turned around and looked at her with his eye. –Silence-. He just stood there and looked at her, didn't say anything, but just stared at her. Nami started to feel uneasy and became red in the face. "WHAT?!" She yelled. Then he looked down, and turned his head to the side. "You know… I think you "understood" enough." he said. "What?" now she was just confused, what was up with this guy? Why did he suddenly… "_But then it became what most would call "love". But to me it was something different. I would rather call it "understanding"_. Oh. "Zoro, what I wrote has nothing to do with me, it's just a random story!" she said, but before she could explain more, he looked back at her. Suddenly she lost her words, and nothing came out of her mouth. Once again, they just looked at each other. But this time, she didn't feel uneasy, but rather embarrassed. Why did he keep looking at her, and with that face! What was it? Sure he heard her story, which of course was beyond embarrassing, but really? Did he need to stare at her now? *Sigh* "You know, your story is too romantic, and the guy you like sounds like a zap. Which he's not. Make him more manly will ya" Zoro finally said, and turned around to open the door to the dining room. "What?! It's my story I'll do whatever I want! And how do you know this guy? It's not like it's you!" Nami suddenly realized what she said, but it was too late, cause she already said it. But instead of commenting it, Zoro just smirked and said: "Riight" and went in. Nami was now left alone and fell like a fool. "I SWEAR I WILL KILL HIM!" and with that last line, she went in and made that kenshi feel sorry for ever messing with her. But deep down, she couldn't forget what he said. If he did mean it, she'll never know, so instead she was just going to remember it.

"I think you "understood" enough."

1 Jean de la Bruyére


End file.
